Entre Luthors y Supers
by Wajibruja
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Lena Luthor y Kara Danvers hubiesen tenido un romance de una noche en una fiesta de la universidad? Ninguna supo nunca el nombre de la otra pero esa noche fue inolvidable para ambas aun cuando el miedo las sobrepasó la mañana siguiente... ¿Qué pasará al reencontrarse años después por simple casualidad?
1. Una noche inolvidable

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CW y Dc Comics respectivamente.**

 **Este fic originalmente lo subí en otra plataforma, no soy escritora pero ya que esta página ha sido donde he leído las mejores historias, decidí averiguar cómo subir los capítulos aquí.**

 **Espero les guste y disfruten la lectura, este primer capítulo es corto y probablemente hay unos más así, cuando lo empecé fue un impulso, no tenía mucha idea de lo que hacía, en fin, sin más que añadir, disculpen si hay algún error.**

 **Una noche inolvidable**

Lena era una chica muy reservada, no le gustaba socializar más de lo estrictamente necesario, más no sabe por qué razón se dejó convencer por su amigo Bruce de ir a la fiesta de fraternidad en la que se encontraba justo ahora, rodeada de gente pasada de copas, bailando como si no hubiera un mañana, no le gustaba el lugar, saldría corriendo en cualquier momento y estaba por hacerlo hasta tropezar con una rubia distraída que sin querer le derramó su bebida encima...

 **¡Lo que me faltaba! –** suspiró molesta, dispuesta a tomarla con la rubia, levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que le cortaron la respiración, pese a la tenue luz resplandecían en medio de todo.

 **¡Disculpa! No te vi, lo siento mucho, no tenía intención. –** Decía la chica avergonzada, Lena suspira.

 **No te preocupes, también venía distraída, supongo que iré al baño para limpiarme un poco. –** sonríe calmada

 **Déjame acompañarte –** dice nerviosa la tierna rubia.

 _¿Será así de adorable para todo?_ Piensa la morena y simplemente asiente empezando a caminar mientras la rubia camina detrás sin poder apartar su mirada de esas pronunciadas caderas que la tenían prácticamente hipnotizada con su vaivén.

Al llegar al pasillo donde estaba ubicado el baño Lena voltea para decirle algo a la chica cuando nota que los ojos de ésta se encuentran anclados en su cuerpo, la rubia se sonroja totalmente al verse descubierta pero la mirada que le lanzó la morena logró hacerla temblar y no precisamente de miedo, se sentía una presa a punto de ser devorada, lo cual la excitó como nunca nadie antes, deseando ser la cena de esa hermosa mujer delante...

 _¿Y quién era ella para negarse a una cena tan apetecible?_ Se decía Lena, arrastró a la rubia dentro de la primera habitación que encontró y sin meditarlo mucho unió sus labios a los suyos, ambas gimieron al contacto, era delicioso, no podían negarlo, sus manos tenían vida propia descubriendo los recovecos de cada una, la ropa empezó a estorbar, necesitaban sentirse mutuamente, fue una noche intensa para ambas, sus alarmas parecieron apagarse cuando su deseo las dominó, ya nada más importaba que los gemidos que resonaban dentro de esa burbuja en la que decidieron sumergirse... Podrían decir que la causa fue el alcohol pero ninguna tenía ni una gota en su sistema, podrían decir que fue un lapsus pero ambas lo deseaban desde el mismo instante en que cruzaron sus miradas, fue como una atracción inevitable, sus cuerpos reaccionaron a cada caricia, cada beso, a cada roce que se les permitió sentir, fue una noche como ninguna otra.

Aun así cuando sale el sol las cosas empiezan a verse con otra luz, era una locura, ella siendo una Luthor no se podía mostrar débil ante esas situaciones, no quería alterar la poca paz que le concedía su familia mientras estuviera en la universidad, liarse con alguien era complicar su tranquilidad, mientras que la rubia parecía debatirse de igual forma pero por otras razones, ambas parecieron llegar a un acuerdo no verbal cuando la mañana se hizo presente, se vistieron sin compartir ni siquiera una última mirada, cada quien tomó un rumbo distinto, ellas no podían permitirse ese tipo de desliz, así que solo sería un agradable recuerdo o al menos es lo que ellas querían creer a toda costa.

 _ **Aunque ya saben que la vida suele dar muchas vueltas, y entre ellas había más de una curva peligrosa que podría encontrarlas...**_


	2. La señorita Danvers

**Bueno, como dije antes los primeros capítulos son sumamente cortos, aun así trataré de subirlos rápidamente para que no se le haga tedioso a quienes lo leen, disculpen si hay un error.**

 **De nuevo, los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso, saludos.**

 **La señorita Danvers**

Después de lo sucedido en Metrópolis con Lex, el repudio contra mi apellido se volvió más intenso, siempre odié la carga de llevarlo, lo he soportado por mi padre, él era el único que me profesaba un cariño verdadero, después de su muerte vivir con Lillian se volvió un infierno pero aprendí a lidiar con ello, con mi hermano todo era complicidad, en él podía confiarme también, me protegía pero su obsesión con Superman lo volvió irremediablemente loco, hice todo lo posible por ayudarlo pero mi madre solo alentaba su enfermizo pensar, quisiera haber podido hacer algo más para que no llegara a esos extremos, aun así no pude y ahora el está en la cárcel pagando por sus acciones.

Decidí cambiar de aires, quizás mi apellido seguiría trayéndome problemas pero quería empezar de nuevo en otro sitio, lo que me traía a esta ciudad donde quería reconstruir la empresa que mi padre luchó por forjar, que Lex, en su delirio, llevó a la quiebra. Aunque debo admitir que ya no sería Luthor Corp, para bien o para mal el apellido causaba cierto temor, quería redimir algunos de los pecados de mi familia, eso empezaba con un pequeño cambio, a partir de ahora la compañía será reconocida como L-Corp.

Nacional City parecía el lugar perfecto, debo admitir que cuando empecé con mis planes no conté con que apareciera una kryptoniana en esta ciudad, esperaba poder demostrar que no tenía nada contra ellos, ya que empiezo a creer que el destino nos jugaba una mala broma al enlazar nuestras vidas una y otra vez con los descendientes de Krypton, no lo entendía...

El hilo de mis pensamientos fue cortado por mi asistente avisándome que Clark Kent y otra señorita solicitaban verme.

Suspiré frustrada.

 _¿Qué hacia un reportero de Metrópolis aquí? ¿Es que no se cansan de seguirme cual horda para ver que error voy a cometer?_

 **Haz que pasen Jess, les concederé unos minutos.**

 **Enseguida Srta. Luthor –** respondió eficiente

 **Buenas tardes Sr. Kent y señorita... –** Pregunté sin apenas mirar a la chica

 **Danvers, Kara Danvers. –** Respondió algo tímida

 **Perfecto Srta. Danvers, es un placer –** Me levanto rodeando el escritorio para enfrentar al antiguo amigo de mi hermano.

 **¿En qué puedo servirles? –** Clavando mis ojos en Clark pero también dirijo la mirada a la chica a su lado.

No lo puedo creer, era ella, la chica de la fiesta, esos ojos jamás podría olvidarlos, han invadido mis sueños todos estos años, ella parece reconocerme también, ambas estábamos en shock, tratando de procesar el reencuentro...

Hasta que la voz de Clark me saca de mis pensamientos.

 **Sinceramente Srta. Luthor –** lo observo arqueando una ceja. _¿Cómo podía llamarme así, aún cuando me conocía desde hace mucho?_ Por suerte, pareció interpretar mi gesto, soltando un leve suspiro continua **– Lena, sabes que vengo en plan profesional, Cat Grant me pidió el favor de solicitarte una entrevista para CatCo.**

 **¿Y quién me hará la entrevista? ¿Tú o la señorita que te acompaña?** – La mencionada se sobresalta un poco.

 **¡No! Ni siquiera soy reportera, solo soy la asistente de la Sra. Grant. Y bueno… Prima de Clark. –** Dice nerviosa

 **Eres buena escribiendo, serias una gran reportera, además para eso sacaste la carrera, aún no entiendo porque no se lo pides a Cat –** Responde su primo contrariado

 **Deberías hacerle caso a Clark, ¿Si no cuál es el propósito de haberla estudiado? –** La observo fijamente por un momento para nuevamente dirigir mi atención a Kent con una sonrisa maliciosa, _se me acaba de ocurrir una idea interesante_ **– En fin, si Cat Grant quiere una entrevista, la tendrá. Solo si la señorita Danvers la realiza. –** Sonrío satisfecha y comparto la complicidad con Clark que pareció gustarle mi propuesta.

 **Se lo haré saber Lena, por cierto, un gusto volver a verte –** Tiende su mano en mi dirección con una sonrisa que yo le correspondo.

 **Gracias Clark, lo mismo digo y Srta. Danvers es un placer –** me acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla mientras le **susurro – volverte a ver. –** La sentí estremecer _, su aroma seguía siendo embriagante._

Ambos se retiraron y me quedé pensando _Kara Danvers, al fin puedo ponerle nombre a tu rostro..._

_**Sin saber que en otra parte una rubia pensaba lo mismo sobre ella**_.


	3. La entrevista

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, de verdad trataré de no tardar, pasa que ando escasa de tiempo.**

 **Trataré de subir más tarde el siguiente.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **xXx**

 **La entrevista**

Los días parecían pasar demasiado lentos, no había recibido noticias de CatCo y empezaba a creer que mi plan idílico para estar a solas con Kara no había funcionado...

Necesitaba verla de nuevo, saber si aun existía la misma química de aquella noche, quizás ahora podría intentar algo más, ya no tenía que preocuparme demasiado por mi familia, a mi madre la pondría en su lugar como he hecho hasta ahora, debería aprovechar esta casualidad, aunque no sabía cómo proceder, realmente me estaba agobiando, tantas noches soñando con ella y esta vez que se encuentre tan cerca, que sus ojos tengan nombre, han hecho de las últimas noches una tortura constante, quiero tener la oportunidad de acercarme, aún así existía otro conflicto empañando mis pensamientos...

 _¿Ella también me juzgaria por mi apellido?_

Siento el teléfono sonar...

 _¡Si, trabajo! Es justo lo que necesito, enfocarme en otra cosa_.

 **\- Dime Jess –** contesto con el tono de seriedad que acostumbro

 **\- Srta. Luthor me llamaron de CatCo para solicitar una entrevista con usted –** sonrío sin poder evitarlo – **¿Lo agendo?**

 **\- Claro, por curiosidad ¿quién vendrá a realizar la entrevista?**

 **\- La Srta. Kara Danvers –** Mi sonrisa se extiende **– ¿Dentro de 3 días le parece bien?**

 **\- Si, aunque puedes citarla al final de la tarde y liberarme de cualquier otro compromiso –** sé que Jess se extrañará por esto pero es la mejor asistente que he tenido y muy discreta.

 **\- Entendido Srta. Luthor, por cierto, en 5 minutos deberían estar llegando los inversionistas rusos. ¿Preparo la sala de juntas o los recibirá en su oficina?**

 **\- La sala de juntas es mejor Jess, muchas gracias. Avísame cuando estén aquí.**

xXx

La tortura ha sido eterna, esperaba que llegara éste día por suerte tuve mucho trabajo y no me ahogué en la emoción que esto me causaba, procuré arreglarme lo mejor posible, quería dar una buena impresión pero no dejar ver lo ansiosa que me encontraba, además para un Luthor la imagen siempre es importante, al menos eso fue lo que me repitió tantas veces mi madre...

Pero independientemente de ello, quería verme bien a los ojos de Kara.

 _¡Por todos los Dioses! Jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa, ni siquiera aquella única noche con ella._

Miraba mi reloj una y otra vez como si con eso pudiera acelerar el paso del tiempo, no puedo concentrarme en nada, ya conozco cada imperfección de mi oficina de tantas vueltas que he dado en ella.

 _Necesito una copa..._ Me acerco al bar y me sirvo una.

La ciudad es maravillosa y el paisaje desde aquí luce increíble, hice una buena elección.

Escucho como tocan mi puerta.

 **\- Adelante... –** Dije aún mirando por mi balcón.

 **\- Srta. Luthor, la Srta. Danvers ya se encuentra aquí.** – Me informa Jess y mi corazón se agita.

 **\- Perfecto, hágala pasar y como ya no hay más pendientes puedes retirarte.** – Digo girando para verla

 **\- Gracias Srta. Luthor, hasta mañana. –** Sonríe como si ya se esperara que hiciera eso, mi asistente me conoce bien

 **\- Hasta mañana Jess.**

Me dirijo hacia mi escritorio, creo que es la solución más sencilla al hecho de que siento temblar mis piernas de los nervios. Tocan de nuevo mi puerta y cedo el paso...

Debo contenerme para no suspirar al verla, es tan hermosa que es capaz de cortar cualquier hilo de pensamiento racional.

 **\- Buenas tardes Srta. Luthor –** Dice ella con esa voz tímida que la caracteriza

 **\- Buenas tardes Srta. Danvers –** respondo en tono neutro, por el momento me limitaré en una pose profesional **– Dispone de 30 minutos para la entrevista.**

Todo sucedió de manera resuelta, sus preguntas fueron realmente imparciales, no hizo ninguna mención sobre mi familia, solo trató con temas de la empresa y el propósito de establecerme en esta ciudad, cuando terminó no pude evitar hacer notar un hecho...

 **\- Srta. Danvers debo decir que me complace que al final haya venido usted a realizar la entrevista, pensé que no era reportera después de todo.** – Sonreí educada

 **\- Digamos que una persona me motivó lo suficiente para enfrentar algunos miedos y hacer lo que realmente me gusta. –** Sonríe. _¡Oh por Dios! Me vuelve loca con esa sonrisa que luce tan inocente._

 **\- Me alegra saber eso, y ahora mismo quiero saber mucho más de ti Kara Danvers. –** Mi mirada la recorre de pies a cabeza y ella se remueve nerviosa en su asiento.

 **\- Srta. Luthor, no creo que sea adecuado, creo que debo irme. – Se** levanta rápidamente. Yo observo mi reloj, levantándome de prisa a la vez.

 _¡No puedo permitir que salga huyendo!_

 **\- Por favor dime Lena, hay confianza ¿no? –** Levanto una ceja inquisitiva **– Y además te concedí los 30 minutos para mantener la profesionalidad, no me malinterpretes, quiero saber más de ti, ahora mismo eres la única persona que conozco en esta ciudad fuera de mis empleados, a menos que... –** Suspiro resignada, hecho que ella no pasa por alto

 **\- ¿A menos qué? –** Suelta intrigada.

 **\- A menos que quieras salir corriendo a causa de mí apellido. –** hago frente a su mirada.

 **\- No, no, para nada Lena, no soy del tipo de persona que juzga sin conocer, tu apellido no representa quién eres, al menos no para mí –** escucharla decir todo eso sumado a cada letra de mi nombre deslizándose entre sus labios es simplemente **maravilloso – Sucede que me intimida un poco la situación, aquello que pasó durante la universidad.. Solo es que jamás pensé cruzarme de nuevo contigo y mucho menos bajo estas circunstancias**.

 **\- Entiendo, mira si te sientes más cómoda podemos hacer como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado, creo que es comprensible que estés arrepentida o avergonzada –** sonrío triste

 **\- ¡No! ¡Para nada! No estoy arrepentida ni avergonzada por ello – lo** dijo todo tan rápido que no puedo evitar reír y ella tampoco **– Lo siento, aunque realmente preferiría no hablar de eso. Y por cierto puedes llamarme también por mi nombre –** Dice ruborizada

 **\- Bueno Kara, entonces ¿aceptarías regalarme unos minutos de tu tiempo para charlar un poco? Solo quisiera conocerte y quizás con el tiempo podremos ser amigas ¿qué dices? –** Le tiendo mi mano como gesto para sellar un pacto que sin dudarlo correspondió.

 **\- Por supuesto Lena, será un placer –** regalándome su mejor sonrisa.

 **\- Vamos al sofá, estaremos más cómodas. –** Le hago una señal indicándole que tome asiento y la sigo.

Es momento de saber quién es Kara Danvers, quizás me cueste un poco más volverla a tener como aquella noche pero no me voy a rendir tan fácil, _volverá a ser mía y esta vez no será cosa de un momento_.

No poder olvidarla durante todo este tiempo tiene que tener un significado y no desaprovecharé la oportunidad de conocerla e ir descubriendo cada capa que la envuelve...

 _¿Qué podría salir mal?_

_**Lo que ella no sabe es que hay más de un misterio y complicación alrededor de cada una, las dudas y la curiosidad bailan en igual proporción.**_

 _ **Conocerse será más difícil de lo que parece.**_


	4. Supergirl

**Como siempre me disculpo si se me pasa algún error.**

 **Y gracias por leer**

 **xXx**

 **Supergirl**

Hablar con Kara me ha resultado sencillo, en cierto momento creí que sería algo forzado pero me alegra haberme equivocado. La conversación fue de lo más trivial, hasta ahora, ya que quiero un matiz más personal...

 **\- Entonces dime... ¿Quién eres Kara Danvers? –** Le pregunté ya en el sillón a su lado. Ella me regala una sonrisa nerviosa mientras acomoda sus lentes.

 **\- Bueno, es una pregunta que nunca me he atrevido a responder, ya sabes que estudié para ser reportera, trabajo en CatCo, bueno, tengo una hermana, amo los donuts y la comida en general –** suelta una risita, _de verdad luce adorable_ _ **.**_ **– Me encanta bailar, una buena película, no sé, creo que soy bastante común.**

 **\- Tú me pareces de todo menos común** – Le digo apoyando mi brazo en el sofá. Y mi comentario causa que se ruborice, _creo que me enamoraría de ella solo observando sus gestos, es tan tierna que desespera._

 **\- Dices cada cosa, pero bueno te pregunto lo mismo... ¿Quién eres tú Lena Luthor?**

 _Touché… ¿Quién soy? Es una pregunta que ni yo me he podido responder._

 **\- Pues vaya que es difícil esa pregunta, ¿Me ayudarías averiguarlo? –** Le sonrío pícara aunque hay un toque de verdad en ello **– Bueno, fuera de broma mis gustos no son muy distintos que los tuyos, también amo los donuts, una buena película o un buen libro con una copa de vino y pizza son mi deleite, soy una mujer de ciencia, ya sabes que tengo un hermano –** desvío la mirada suspirando **– Bueno, mi padre falleció hace unos años y con mi madre no llevo una muy buena relación, sabes donde trabajo también, no sé, creo que mi vida se reduce ahora mismo a esta empresa.**

 **\- Supongo que habrá que cambiar un poco eso ¿no? –** Regreso la mirada a ella con cierta sorpresa **– ¿Qué? ¿No íbamos a intentar ser amigas? –** Me sonríe sincera y la mía se dibuja con emoción...

 **\- Tienes razón** – observo el reloj **– Oh Dios, es tardísimo Kara, permite que te lleve a casa. ¿Está bien?**

 **\- No hace falta Lena puedo irme sola, no quiero molestar...**

 **\- No es ninguna molestia, además me sentiría más tranquila después de todo he sido yo la que te he retenido aquí.** – Le doy una sonrisa y agarro mis cosas para salir.

 **\- Esta bien, muchas gracias. –** Empieza a caminar conmigo y recuerdo que tengo un evento

 **\- Kara, me gustaría que vinieras a la ceremonia oficial del cambio de nombre de la empresa, sería agradable ver un rostro conocido –** estoy nerviosa pidiéndole esto.

 _N_ _i que fuera una cita, ojalá fuera una cita..._

 **\- De todas maneras es muy probable que lo hiciera, es el tipo de evento que cubriría CatCo –** _cierto, olvidé ese detalle, ahora me siento idiot_ a **– Pero gracias, contarás con mi apoyo.**

 **\- Gracias a ti, no te imaginas cuanto significa para mí...**

 _¿Pedirle matrimonio sería muy apresurado? ¿Por qué rayos estoy pensando eso?_

Bajamos en un silencio cómodo que sólo se ve interrumpido por mi chófer al salir de la empresa.

 **\- Buenas noches ¿A dónde Srta. Luthor? –** dice él

 **\- Buenas noches Robert, iremos a dejar en su casa a la Srta. Danvers, ella le dará las indicaciones –** él asiente y nos abre la puerta del vehículo.

Ya dentro del auto observo a Kara mientras ella ve desfilar el paisaje por la ventana...  
La tenue luz que dibuja su perfil la hace ver magnífica, quisiera tomarla ahora mismo entre mis brazos y no soltarla nunca, pero lastimosamente no es así de sencillo.

 **\- Gracias. –** Digo de pronto captando la atención de ella.

 **\- ¿Gracias por qué? –** Pregunta confusa.

 **\- Por darme la oportunidad de conocerte y por no juzgarme por mí apellido. –** Sonrío levemente, encontrando, ahora mismo, de lo más interesantes mis manos.

Enseguida siento su mano cálida, toma mi mentón obligándome a mirarla a los ojos...

 **\- No tienes nada que agradecer, aunque tu boca no diga mucho, tus ojos hablan bastante por ti, me da la impresión que tu vida no ha sido tan sencilla como a cualquiera podría parecerle, quizás en su momento hablaremos mejor de todo eso. –** Se acercó y dejó un beso en mi mejilla, tan suave, tan tierno, que me supo a poco y a tanto a la vez... Además de regalarme una de sus sonrisas mágicas. **– Hasta mañana Lena.**

Ni cuenta me di que habíamos llegado a su hogar, abrió la puerta y bajó haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano, yo no pude decir nada, estaba totalmente paralizada, solté un suspiro…

 _Ella sin duda sabe cómo dejarme en una nube_ , la sonrisa no se borró de mi rostro, después de quedarme mirando un rato en dirección por donde se fue le indique a mi chófer que me llevara a casa.

 _Kara está llena de colores, en medio de una vida con tantos grises, es una de esas rarezas que no puedo evitar apreciar..._

 **xXx**

La mañana estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente con los últimos preparativos para la ceremonia, estaba orgullosa de los pasos que lograba dar, quizás me costaría mucho librarme de la sombra que dejó mi hermano sobre nuestro apellido pero quería tener mayor credibilidad y por suerte la estaba obteniendo, al menos, en los negocios.

Me encontraba hablando con un par de asistentes técnicos cuando vi a cierta rubia distraída con un par de cafés en mano, me disculpe con ellos y me acerque a ella.

 **\- Kara, buenos días has llegado temprano ¿no te parece? –** _Aunque he de admitir que me alegra tanto verla._

 **\- Buenos días Lena, si he venido antes es porque quería compartir un café contigo. –** Me dice tendiéndome uno de los vasos que traía en sus manos.

 _Esta chica nunca para de sorprenderme._

 **\- Muchas gracias, de verdad que bastante falta me hace, además tengo que confesar que estoy algo nerviosa. –** Le doy una sonrisa mientras tomo un trago del líquido caliente... **– ¡Oh, está delicioso!**

 **\- ¿Si? No estaba segura de si te gustaría ya que no se cómo lo tomas, me alegra que te guste, ese lugar prepara el mejor café de toda la ciudad, ¿Y, nerviosa? ¿Tú? No lo puedo creer. –** _¡Sus bendecidas sonrisas!_

 **\- Pues aunque no lo creas Lena Luthor puede sentir nervios. –** Suelto una risa que ella acompaña **– Y definitivamente tienes que llevarme a ese lugar, es divino.**

 **\- Por supuesto que lo haré, y hacen unos dulces de muerte, quiero ver tu rostro cuando los pruebes. –** _¡Es tan linda cuando pone esas caritas de emoción!_

 **\- Será un placer, ¿te parece bien este fin de semana? Claro, si no tienes planes… –** Siento mis mejillas enrojecer. Ella estaba dispuesta a responder cuando nos interrumpe Jess que me traía unas notas que necesitaba. **– Disculpa Kara debo atender esto, ¿nos vemos más tarde?**

 **\- Claro que sí no te preocupes, igual ya intercambiamos números por cualquier cosa. –** Sonríe educada y se dirige a donde están los demás periodistas que han empezado a llegar.

Terminando de ultimar los detalles de mi pequeño discurso con Jess, dirijo mi mirada a Kara que estaba también mirando en mi dirección, me sonríe, luego toma su teléfono y me señala para que vea el mío.

Al revisar noto que tengo un mensaje de ella…

 **Kara Danvers: El fin de semana es perfecto** _ **.**_

Sonrío de emoción, siento que mi corazón se acelera, solo levanto la vista de nuevo y asiento.

 **xXx**

Todo ha sucedido tan rápido, en este momento estoy rodeada por mi equipo de seguridad, me encontraba dando mi discurso y de repente todo se volvió un completo caos cuando se escucharon las detonaciones de algún tipo de explosivo. No entendía bien lo que sucedía, hasta que alguien gritó...

 **\- ¡Lex Luthor te envía saludos! –** _¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano está detrás de todo esto?_

Admito que no estábamos en los mejores términos porque no quise apoyar su locura contra Superman pero...

 _¿Llegar a esto? Bueno, pero que "encantador" de su parte._

 **\- ¡Una familia de lo más solidaria que tengo! –** Gruño mientras uno de mis guardias atrapa al que gritó el mensaje.

 **\- Srta. Luthor debemos irnos, es peligroso, no sabemos que más pueden haber planeado. –** Dice el jefe de seguridad. Y entonces recuerdo a Kara...

 _¡Por Dios! ¿Estará bien? ¡Debo encontrarla!_

Salgo corriendo tomando el arma de uno de ellos sin prestar atención a sus gritos, todo es un desastre, hay algunos heridos aunque parece no haber víctimas mortales, además de que la policía actuó rápidamente, no veo a Kara por ninguna parte...

 _¿Y si le pasó algo? No me lo perdonaría nunca._

Sigo caminando y veo que un hombre está apuntando a una chica, creo que policía, que está de espaldas terminando de arrestar a alguien y no lo pienso, solo disparo en su dirección...

La desconocida voltea y ve lo sucedido, parecía que iba a decir algo hasta que siento una ráfaga de viento.

 **\- ¡Supergirl! –** Dice la chica

 **\- ¿Estás bien? –** Le pregunta la heroína a lo que la mujer solo asiente y mira en mi dirección, gesto que acompaña la rubia.

Supergirl se acerca a donde estoy…

 **\- Gracias por salvar a la agente, no me daba tiempo en llegar porque estaba ayudando unos heridos. –** Me dice ella en tono **formal – ¿Está usted bien Srta. Luthor?**

 **\- Si, lo estoy, no se preocupe Supergirl, lo habría hecho por cualquiera. –** Le doy una sonrisa, aunque aún estoy preocupada y ella parece notarlo.

 **\- ¿Sucede algo? Y además ¿Qué hace aún aquí? Es peligroso para usted –** Pregunta ella.

 **\- No, bueno si... –** Suspiro **– Es una reportera, no sé si está bien, sé que es peligroso –** Digo apenada y nerviosa **– Pero estoy preocupada por ella, Kara Danvers ¿la conoce? ¿Podría ayudarme? –** Digo rápidamente y ella me sonríe…

 **\- Si, no se preocupe, ella está bien, yo misma la dejé a salvo** – levanta la vista, mirando por encima de mi hombro y yo volteo viendo a mis guardaespaldas acercándose rápidamente **– Usted también debería marcharse, no tiene porqué preocuparse. –** Me sonríe.

 **\- Muchas gracias, está bien, ya me marcho.** – La veo alejarse volando y yo me dirijo a mi equipo. **– Disculpen por salir corriendo así –** Le entrego el arma al jefe de seguridad **– Estaba preocupada por una amiga. –** Intento justificar, ellos simplemente asienten y me dicen que no me preocupe guiándome al vehículo, tomando todas las precauciones necesarias.

 **xXx**

Ya en mi departamento, después de poner todo en orden con lo sucedido y darme un merecido baño, repaso el día que tuve, realmente no esperaba que mi hermano fuera capaz de atacarme y recibir un agradecimiento de Supergirl fue lo más increíblemente inesperado de todo, ahora que lo pienso _sus ojos me resultaron familiares..._

Pero debió ser todo el ajetreo y estrés de la situación ¿ _de dónde podrían parecerme conocidos?_

 **\- Te estás volviendo loca Lena –** Me digo a mi misma. **– Y hablando de locuras...**

Tomo mi celular y busco le escribo un mensaje a Kara.

 **Lena Luthor: Espero que estés bien, lamento lo sucedido.**

Su respuesta no tarda lo que me causa una sonrisa tonta.

 **Kara Danvers: Lo estoy, justo pensaba enviarte para saber cómo estabas tú, no tienes que lamentar nada, no fue tu culpa.**

 **Lena Luthor: Lo sé pero de todas maneras el ataque iba dirigido a mí, mucha gente salió herida.**

 **Kara Danvers: Pero no hubo víctimas mortales, es lo que importa, y que tú estés bien, con esa preocupación me haces ver aún más lo grandiosa que eres.**

 **Lena Luthor: Gracias por pensar eso, aún cuando no crea que así sea. Bueno, te dejo descansar. Ten buenas noches Kara.**

 **Kara Danvers: Igual tú Lena, que descanses.**

_**Y aunque ninguna es realmente consciente de ello, ambas se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.**_


	5. La cita que no es cita

**De nuevo muchas gracias a los que leen, siguen la historian y la agregan a favoritos.**

 **Un abrazo, me disculpo como siempre si hay algún error.**

 **xXx**

 **La cita que no es cita**

Después de todo el lío con la demostración de amor por parte de mi hermano llegó el fin de semana, no sabía exactamente si era una salida de "amigas" o una cita pero daba igual, estaba ansiosa por ver a Kara, así que mejor enviarle un mensaje.

 **Lena Luthor: ¡Buenos días! Pasaré por ti en media hora ¿te parece?**

 **Kara Danvers: Buenos días para ti también Lena. Me parece perfecto, nos vemos.**

Debería considerar quitar la sonrisa idiota que tengo pero no puedo evitarlo, todo lo que tiene que ver con esa rubia mejora mis días, ya estaba lista para salir a buscar a Kara, mi chófer me esperaba abajo, hubiera considerado manejar si no fuera porque mucha gente odia mi apellido y mi propia "familia" intenta matarme.

 **Lena Luthor: Estoy afuera.**

 **Kara Danvers: ¿Puedes subir y esperarme un momento? Tuve un pequeño inconveniente.**

Bajé del auto y me dirigí a su departamento, toqué y me abrió una pelirroja.

 _Esta chica me resulta familiar... ¿Qué será de mi rubia? ¿Kara tendrá novia? Si es así ¿Por qué no me ha dicho?_

 **\- Hola, vengo a buscar a Kara –** Dije un poco tímida ya que no sabía si la chica era su novia o algo. Además que sigue pareciéndome conocida...

 **\- Hola, si, adelante, ella está terminando de arreglarse, por cierto, gracias por salvarme el día de la ceremonia de tu empresa, soy Alex Danvers. –** Me dice con una leve sonrisa, tendiéndome su mano.

 **\- Ya decía que me resultabas familiar, no tienes que agradecer, haría lo que cualquier otro en mi lugar hubiese hecho. Soy Lena Luthor, un placer, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes. –** Le doy una sonrisa sintiendo alivio, es la hermana de la cual me habló Kara.

 **\- Si, Kara me ha hablado mucho de ti estos días –** Levanto una ceja curiosa **– Y bueno, aquel día estaba trabajando en conjunto con la NCPD.**

 **\- Oh, pensé que eras agente pero si no trabajas con la policía ¿entonces dónde? –** Pregunto por curiosidad.

 **\- En el FBI. –** _¿Qué hacia el FBI en una simple ceremonia de cambio de nombre? ¿Sospechaban de algo? ¿O solo es por mi apellido?_

 **\- Oh, no sabía que el FBI se interesaba en cubrir ese tipo de eventos pero supongo que mi apellido algo tiene que ver. –** Bajo la cabeza suspirando.

 **\- Lo siento, mi deber es cumplir órdenes y tampoco puedo hablar de las misiones que me son asignadas. Aún así no te voy a mentir, tu apellido no me causa mucha confianza, he decidido que no te voy a juzgar por ello, digamos que Kara me ha ayudado a comprender un poco que no soy quién para hacerlo, espero valga la pena. –** Levanto la mirada para hacerle frente.

 _Hablando de la rubia ¿qué tanto hace? No quiero una especie de enfrentamiento con su hermana pero esta chica no se guarda nada y yo tampoco._

 **\- Bueno, aprecio tu sinceridad. – Suelto** algo irónica **– La verdad no necesito aprobación de nadie pero gracias, no necesariamente que sea una Luthor me hace villana, cada quién es libre de pensar lo que prefiera. –** Respondí cortante. Y ella me observa como analizando cada palabra frunciendo el ceño, me iba a decir algo cuando sale Kara de, lo que supongo es, su habitación.

 **\- ¡Lena! Perdona la demora. –** Dice con su hermosa sonrisa que le correspondo, _ella es capaz de calmar cualquier tormenta..._ **– Oh, ya conociste a Alex, por cierto no había tenido ocasión de agradecerte por haberla salvado.**

 **\- No te preocupes Kara, y si, ya tuve el placer de conocer a tu hermana, una persona muy... Directa. Como le dije a ella, no fue nada. –** Le sonrío sincera.

 **\- Gracias de todas maneras. ¿Nos vamos? –** _¡Si, por favor! Que si tu hermana fuera una super ya me habría atravesado con la mirada._

 **\- Por supuesto, muero por probar los dulces de los que me hablaste, hasta luego Agente Danvers. –** Me despedí educada.

 **\- Hasta luego Srta. Luthor, Kara... Disfruten su cita. –** sonríe con malicia y mi rubia se sonroja.

 _¡Ahora sí que no entiendo! Es más esto debe ser cosa de familia. ¿Necesitaré algún tipo de manual? Yo, que me considero una persona inteligente y capaz, solo un comentario y una reacción acaban de volver una encrucijada mi cerebro. ¿Acaso ella siente lo mismo?_

 **\- ¡Alex! –** Grita ella, me toma del brazo saliendo del lugar y yo estoy con mi mejor cara de póker.

 **xXx**

Llegamos a la cafetería hablando tonterías prefiriendo omitir las palabras de Alex, ya habíamos pedido y estábamos sentadas cerca de una ventana por lo cual teníamos una vista preciosa al parque, aunque yo solo tenía ojos para ella, pareciera que la luz del sol la hacía embellecer aún más.

 **\- ¿Te gusta? –** Pregunta rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, yo solo la observo, ella aún admirando el paisaje.

 **\- Si, es hermoso lo que veo –** suspiro trazando cada detalle suyo en mi mente. Me sonríe, volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

 _¿Sabrá que lo digo por ella?_

 **\- Aquí tienen –** interrumpe una mesera dejando nuestro pedido **– ¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **\- ¡Gracias! –** respondemos ambas.

Los dulces se veían apetitosos y el gesto goloso en el rostro de Kara me parecía adorable. Empezamos a degustarlos y ella prestaba total atención a mi reacción...

 **\- ¡Mmmm! ¡Esto es delicioso! –** Le digo casi gimiendo de gusto, ella por poco se atraganta, estaba ruborizada como si su mente hubiera dibujado otra escena.

 _Tan inocente que luce a veces…_

 **\- Si, si, te dije que te encantaría –** Me miraba sonriendo, aún con un poco de rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

 **\- Eres tan hermosa –** Suelto sin poder evitarlo.

 **\- Tú también lo eres Lena –** Responde tímida.

 **\- Entonces... ¿Esto es una cita como dijo hermana? –** empezó a ponerse nerviosa y me reí **. – Tranquila, es una broma**.

 _Aunque deseo realmente que digas que sí._

 **\- Haces esos comentarios a propósito –** Yo asiento aún riendo por su afirmación **– Eres mala, aunque… Admito que podría serlo. –** Mi risa se quedó congelada y mi rostro empezó arder.

 **\- ¿En serio? –** Le digo a duras penas

 **\- Puede –** No deja de sonreír. **– Por cierto con ese rubor se te ve aún más linda. –**

 _Ok ¿quién es esta chica y que ha hecho con mi rubia "solo amigas" Danvers?_

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú?** – Pregunto totalmente sorprendida **– ¿No dijiste que querías ser solo mi amiga?**

 **\- Nunca dije que quería ser solamente tu amiga. De hecho no dije nada, solo acepté empezar a conocernos y ser amigas pero todas esas palabras las dijiste tú. –** Responde con suficiencia

 **\- Touché. –** Le **sonrío – ¿Te parece si entonces lo dejamos en una cita que no es cita? –** Ella me mira confusa.

 **\- ¿Por qué? –** Dice inquisitiva

 **\- Porque yo no sabía que era una cita y tú tampoco estabas segura. Pero quiero que la próxima salida si lo sea –** muerdo mi labio, nerviosa, gesto que ella nota y persigue con su mirada para luego regresar a mis ojos y asentir.

 **\- Me parece perfecto entonces. –** sonreímos y nos levantamos para salir del lugar.

 **\- Me gustaría pasar un rato más contigo pero tengo asuntos pendientes en la empresa –** Le comento ya más tranquila.

- **No te preocupes, yo de todas maneras tengo un par de artículos que redactar. –**

 _Esa sonrisa me terminará matando de tanto que hace acelerar mi corazón._

 **\- ¿Me permites llevarte a casa? –** Ella niega con la cabeza aun sonriendo.

 **\- No, hace una lindo día, preferiría caminar... –**

 _Es cierto que lo hace, ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo._

 **\- Bueno entonces hasta luego Kara –** Me acerco y le dejo un beso en la comisura de sus labios que le hace cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

 _¡Oh sí, me gusta causar ese efecto!_

 **\- Hasta luego Lena –** la observo caminar alejándose.

 _Resultará que, aunque no soy una superheroína, tú eres como mi kryptonita Kara Danvers._

_**Y aunque la morena no lo sabe, en este momento aquella chica rubia acaba de descubrir que tiene una nueva debilidad.**_


	6. Copas y cosas inesperadas

**Copas y cosas inesperadas**

Desde aquella vez en el café no había tenido tiempo de ver a la hermosa rubia que no sale de mis pensamientos, ambas habíamos estado ocupadas y los pocos descansos que teníamos no coincidían, realmente aunque puede parecer precipitado ya la extrañaba pero tomando en cuenta que desde el comienzo todo ha estado al revés, poco importa.

Y sinceramente esa última conversación fue de lo más productiva, saber que le intereso como mujer es fascinante, yo sé que Kara no es un ángel por mucho que lo parezca, aun así su aparente inocencia y timidez causa que no te esperes ataques tan directos como esos.

Pese a que no nos habíamos visto, no faltaban las llamadas y los mensajes pero tenía planes de ir a su departamento esta noche, necesitaba un favor de su parte y bueno, aprovechar de verla, respirarla, abrazarla, ganas no me faltaban de tener más que eso pero no podía tomarme esas atribuciones... _Aún._

Estos días han sido sumamente pesados, hay un evento de la empresa que está ocupando muy buena parte de mi tiempo, además de lo que sucedió el día de la ceremonia me tenía aún dando vueltas, necesitaba afianzar lazos con la ciudad, por eso estaba realizando algo por todo lo alto y por lo mismo necesitaba de Kara.

 **xXx**

Me encamine a su casa, estaba por tocar cuando la puerta se abrió y ante mi estaba Kara, su muy "adorable" hermana, además de otra chica que no conozco.

 **\- ¡Lena! ¡Qué sorpresa! No sabía que vendrías.** – Me dice Kara dándome un beso en la mejilla y un corto pero agradable abrazo.

 **\- Buenas noches Kara, Agente Danvers y señorita... –** Hago un gesto a la chica que no conozco.

 **\- Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer… Un placer. –** Dice la chica con una muy bonita sonrisa.

 **\- El placer es mío, Srta. Sawyer.** – Le devuelvo la sonrisa para dirigirme de nuevo a mi **rubia – Discúlpame por venir si avisar, es que necesitaba pedirte algo, aunque veo que estas de salida así que puedo hacerlo luego.**

 **\- ¡No! No te vayas –** Responde apresurada, lo cual me hace sonreír como una idiota **. – Íbamos a tomarnos unas copas ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? Maggie es la novia de mi hermana, ir de chaperona toda la noche no es de lo más atractivo, sería genial que aceptaras**.

 **\- Bueno si a tu hermana y su novia no les molesta mi presencia, con gusto. –** Digo encantada.

 **\- Oh, por supuesto que no, sería genial. ¡Entre más, mucho mejor! –** Dice la bella morena que tiene una vibra de lo más contagiosa.

 **\- Entonces pongámonos en marcha chicas –** Replica Alex tomando la mano de su chica y Kara toma mi brazo.

 **\- ¡Es como una cita doble! –** Suelta Maggie de pronto haciéndonos enrojecer, mientras que Alex se ríe y choca su mano con ella.

Les ofrecí ir en mi auto ya que el fin era tomar unas copas, entonces mejor que mi chófer estuviera cerca, le dieron la dirección del lugar y llegamos poco después.

Empezamos a hablar tonterías banales, todo tipo de anécdotas sin sentido, la velada estaba resultando inesperadamente agradable.

Maggie era una persona bastante peculiar, caía bien al instante, trabaja como detective en la NCPD, y sinceramente, te da esa sensación de confianza a pesar de que inspira respeto al mismo tiempo, parece ser una buena chica.

 **\- Lena, cuéntame... ¿Qué intenciones tienes con la pequeña Danvers? –** Pregunta de pronto la detective.

 **\- ¡Maggie! ¿Qué cosas dices? –** Responde Kara completamente roja y con esa risita nerviosa

 **\- No hay problema, puedo responder... –** Le digo a Kara poniendo mi mano en su antebrazo **– Pues todo es cuestión de perspectiva Detective Sawyer –** Respondo con algo de picardía **– Pero podría decir que en general mis intenciones son más que buenas, en todo sentido si me entiendes.**

Ella se ríe y me hace un gesto para chocar las manos. Kara está roja y Alex se cruza de brazos poniendo un gesto gracioso.

 **\- Llámame Maggie por favor Lena… Definitivamente tú y yo nos llevaremos bien. Además estos mojitos están de muerte. –** Se levanta de pronto **– ¡Vamos a bailar! Me encanta esa canción.**

 **\- ¿Vamos? –** Pregunta mi rubia algo tímida y yo asiento tomando su mano para ir tras las chicas.

Una sublime bailarina resultó la rubia, ver su figura moverse al ritmo de la música me tenía hipnotizada, yo estaba perdida en el calor del momento junto con ella, mi corazón a mil por segundo, nuestras bocas a pocos centímetros, era como si solo existiéramos ella y yo en ese lugar, cada vez nos acercábamos más, deseando eliminar cualquier distancia, solo quería sus labios sobre los míos pero tenía algo de temor. Aunque si prestaba atención a la letra con la que, por raro que parezca, me identificaba debía dejar de desperdiciar el tiempo y vivir.

Así que, sin más, tomé a Kara delicadamente del rostro y la besé.

Su sabor mezclado con el licor era una delicia... A pesar de que pasaron tantos años, tantas cosas, nunca pude olvidar la sensación de su boca, de sus manos que ahora mismo se posaban en mis caderas tratando de reducir aún más el espacio...

¡ _Su lengua, su bendecida lengua! Me tenía en el cielo._

No existía nada más, la música dejó de escucharse, la gente desapareció, solo eran sus labios y los míos danzando como si se extrañarán desde hace mucho.

 _Cosa que quizás era cierta, al menos de mi parte._

Nos separamos por falta de aire, _aunque por mi me quedaba sin oxígeno y que me dieran su boca para vivir_.

Ambas teníamos una sonrisa, pegamos nuestras frentes, ella elevó su mano hasta la altura de mi rostro, acarició con su pulgar mis labios de forma tan tierna que sentí que el corazón se me escaparía del pecho para salir gritando y corriendo de pura emoción.

 **\- Hola... –** Suspira.

 **\- Hola... –** Suspiro.

No hacía falta decir nada, realmente estaría de más, repetimos el beso, quizás un poco menos dulce y algo más intenso, me sobresalté al sentir las manos de Kara demasiado curiosas deslizándose más allá de mis caderas, aunque no me quejaba, solo sonreí en medio del beso junto con ella.

Seguimos bailando y robándonos alguno que otro beso fugaz, tenía sed, calor, _de todo tipo, en todas partes_. Así que tomé la mano de Kara y pedimos unas copas en la barra para dirigirnos a la mesa donde ya estaban Alex y Maggie.

 **\- Señoritas ¿disfrutaron de la pista? –** Pregunta una Alex ya un poco pasada de copas. Mientras que Maggie se reía.

 **\- Oh sí, eso nunca lo dirías completamente sobria pero, ya te respondo yo, que si se veían muy animadas "bailando". –** Decía la detective haciendo unos gestos muy graciosos.

Kara y yo estábamos rojas pero compartimos una mirada que lo decía todo, mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa pero satisfecha y ella se sonrojó aun más.

 _¡Adorable!_

Seguimos hablando tonterías pero al ver la hora me di cuenta que no serviría para nada al otro día,

 **\- ¡Es muy tarde! Mañana tengo que trabajar, iré como un zombie.** – Comento riendo, quizás los tragos también estén causando efecto en mi.

 **\- Si, si, vamos, ustedes ya están que no pueden con sus almas** – Dijo mi rubia, _¡Oh Dios! Pero que aguante, no arrastra ni una sola palabra_...

Recuerdo que para otras cosas también lo tenía, ¿aún será así? _Ok, calma Lena, no puedes lanzarte encima de ella en este momento, no estás en tus cincos sentidos y querrás estarlo, así que vamos a casa tranquilamente, la espera lo valdrá..._

Tal cual llegamos, todas nos dirigimos a casa. Maggie y Alex bajaron entre risas despidiéndose, yo acompañé a Kara hasta su puerta.

 **\- Me encantó la velada. –**

 **\- A mi también Lena, de verdad que ha sido increíble. –** _¡Provoca comerla a besos cuando se ruboriza de esa forma! Oh, espera… ¿Por qué no?_

Mi lado racional se fue de vacaciones y yo me lancé a besar a Kara por todo el rostro diciéndole lo hermosa que era, ella solo se reía, aunque el último beso sí que ya no era para reírse, la sentí pegarme contra la pared del pasillo mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo…

Se nos escapó a ambas un gemido que, aunque definitivamente nos excitó, también nos hizo caer en cuenta que no era el momento, así que nos separamos algo avergonzada las dos.

 **\- Buenas noches Kara –** Le doy un último beso, más casto y ella sonríe.

 **\- Buenas noches Lena... –**

_**Para ellas esa noche resultó ser el inicio de una etapa, quizás aún no tenían todo claro pero sus sonrisas las acompañaron hasta caer en un dulce sueño en el que volverían a encontrarse.**_


	7. Fiesta en L-Corp

**Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, estuve mudándome de país y asentarse a veces lleva tiempo.**

 **Gracias por los reviews, follows y por agregar la historia a favoritos, es increíble leerlos y que les guste, prometo no tardar tanto esta vez, además como mencioné ya está terminado, básicamente solo lo estoy reeditando. :)**

 **Sin mucho más que agregar, disfruten la lectura, y discúlpenme si se me pasa algún error.**

 **xXx**

 **Fiesta en L-Corp**

La sola existencia de Kara era suficiente razón para tener una sonrisa tatuada permanentemente en el rostro, no podía evitarlo, me hacía sentir que todo lo podía. La noche pasada fue maravillosa, aunque al final olvidé pedirle el favor que necesitaba.

 **Lena Luthor: ¡Buenos días Kara! Espero que hoy tengas un día provechoso, yo no sé cómo sobreviviré al día laboral.**

 **Kara Danvers: Buenos días Lena, imagino que estarás hecha una zombi como dijiste, en cuanto a cómo sobrevivir al día, tengo una idea… ¿Tienes unos minutos para compartir unos donuts y café?**

 **Lena Luthor: Para ti siempre tendré tiempo, aún más si viene con esa deliciosa oferta incluida. Además así aprovecho para pedirte un favor.**

 **Kara Danvers: Ya casi llego.**

Tomo el teléfono para indicarle a Jess que deje pasar a Kara cuando llegue y que ella siempre tendría autorización para entrar sin necesidad de ser anunciada o tener cita previa.

No pasó mucho después cuando sentí que estaban llamando a la puerta y cedí el paso. Me levanté con una sonrisa al ver a Kara…

 **\- Buenos días de nuevo… -** Sonreí, ella se acerca me da un casto beso en los labios, cosa que me deja levemente sorprendida, y me tiende un café.

 **\- Espero sea de tu agrado -** Dice tímida mientras nos sentamos en el sofá.

 **\- Ya sabes perfectamente como me gusta -** Le digo mordiendo mi labio inferior

 **\- Eh… -** Se pone totalmente roja **\- Si, por supuesto. Por cierto ¿Que favor querías pedirme?**

 **\- Ah sí, bueno quería saber si tú podrías contactar a Supergirl. Ya sabes que en un par de días haré una fiesta, me gustaría que ella asistiera, con todo lo que pasó el día de la ceremonia sinceramente sería de ayuda como una especie de manifiesto de paz, no quiero que vean esta empresa como un enemigo.**

 **\- Está bien, me pondré en contacto con ella Lena, me parece excelente idea. -** Me regala esa sonrisa que calma cualquier tormenta.

 **\- Perfecto y espero tu también vengas ¿Lo sabes, no? Aunque es casi obligado ya que CatCo Magazine está invitado.**

 **\- Oh, por supuesto, cuenta conmigo -** Dice nerviosa, _es tan linda..._ **\- Lena, lamentablemente ya debo irme, tengo que trabajar dentro de poco.**

 **\- Está bien, me encantó compartir el desayuno contigo. Gracias por venir  
-** Me acerco a ella, tomó su rostro con delicadeza, acariciando sus facciones despacio, la veo cerrar sus ojos y suspirar, sin esperar más la beso, suave, sin prisa, deleitándome con su sabor, su textura.

 _Soy adicta a estos labios._

Ambas sonreímos, ella tomó mi mano dejando un suave beso en ella y se marchó.

 _Me tienes idiotizada rubia hermosa..._

El día pasó rápidamente, cosa que no noté por estar sumergida entre tanto trabajo, solo me doy cuenta al sentir que tocan el vidrio de mi balcón, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con Supergirl, voy rápidamente a abrirle.

 **\- Buenas noches Srta. Luthor, Kara me dijo que quería hablar conmigo -** Me dice sonriente.

\- **Buenas noches Supergirl, la verdad gracias por aceptar verme hubiese encontrado comprensible que no lo hiciera.** \- _Esa sonrisa me resulta familiar pero no puede ser ¿o sí?_

 **\- Si lo dice por su apellido, no soy quién para juzgarla por los actos de su hermano. -** Responde con seguridad y eso me hace sentir emocionada.

 **\- Gracias, significa mucho para mí, quería hacerle una invitación a una fiesta que haré en la empresa, me gustaría que las personas se sintieran seguras con su presencia, además de que no quiero que me consideren una enemiga, realmente quiero trabajar en pro de la ciudad. -** _Hay algo realmente que me deja anclada a sus ojos sin poderlo evitar._

 **\- Bueno, no puedo prometer que estaré durante toda la fiesta, probablemente solo haga acto de presencia ya que no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre debido al trabajo que realizo -** Me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **\- Entiendo, supongo que ser una heroína no debe ser nada fácil, con eso sería más que suficiente y estoy muy agradecida Supergirl.**

 **\- No tiene nada que agradecer para mí es un placer ayudar, si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en contactarme, ahora tengo que dejarla. Buenas noches Srta. Luthor. -** dice con una sonrisa y un gesto _adorable…_

 _¿Por qué se me hace adorable?_

 **\- Buenas noches Supergirl -** digo las palabras al viento ya que se había marchado volando. **-** **Debo dejar de trabajar tanto, ya me empiezo a imaginar cosas.**

 **xXx**

Los dos días pasaron curiosamente rápidos, ni había podido ver a Kara, aunque procuraba dejarme un café cada mañana con Jess, no sé como sacaba tiempo para hacerlo. Los mensajes no faltaban, así fueran breves lograban hacer de estos días tan estresantes algo un poco más agradable.

Dejé a Jess comprobando los últimos detalles para prepararme, lo que más deseaba era ver a Kara. Cuando terminé ya estaba justa de tiempo para llegar, a fin de cuentas era la anfitriona.

Todo marchaba con calma, me encontraba recibiendo a los invitados junto con mi asistente, aun no había visto a mi rubia pero como llamada por los dioses.

 **Buenas noches Lena -** Mi sonrisa se expande al verla.

 **\- Buenas noches Kara, ya dudaba si vendrías.**

 **\- No podía faltar, por cierto te presento a mi jefa... Cat Grant. -** Me dice señalando a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

 _Sinceramente no la vi antes, Kara opaca al mundo entero._

 **\- Mucho gusto Srta. Luthor. -** habla la mencionada con un gesto cálido, a pesar de que tiene una presencia que puede resultar arrogante.

\- **El gusto es mío, Sra. Grant. -** le sonrío de forma sincera

 **\- Debo decir que Kara me ha hablado maravillas de usted, cosa que no se da muy seguido. Y me parece que tomó una sabia decisión al hacer esta fiesta después de todo lo sucedido en la ceremonia, aunque espero haya tomado medidas de seguridad más fuertes -** dice Cat.

 **\- Así es, no me gustaría que mi hermano esté dándome más demostraciones de amor tan efusivas. -** Le respondo y ambas sonreímos.

 _Entiende mi sarcasmo, es muy agradable._

 **\- Ya regreso** \- dice Kara de pronto, mientras me quedo charlando con Cat de temas variados, justo cuando hace aparición la invitada más importante.

 **\- ¡Supergirl! Me alegra que haya podido asistir. -** Le tiendo la mano para saludarla

 **\- Le dije que lo haría Srta. Luthor, cumplo mi palabra. -** me corresponde el saludo.

Estoy perdida en sus gestos, en su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa… _¿Estoy volviéndome loca acaso?_

No estuvo mucho tiempo, me quedé observando por donde se marchó, cuando oigo una voz a mi espalda.

 **\- ¿De qué me perdí? -** Pregunta Kara, le sonrío.

 **\- Te perdiste a Supergirl. -** _Sus ojos, su sonrisa..._

 **\- ¿Si? ¡Que lastima! Me hubiese encantado saludarla. -** Hace un gesto totalmente tierno.

En ello se escucha una pequeña explosión... _Oh no, otra vez no_.

Aparecen tres hombres armados, vienen directamente hacia mí, cuando me doy cuenta, ya Kara no estaba a mi lado y no tardó en llegar Supergirl.

Los hombres querían robar, _al menos no era mi hermano..._

El único dilema de Supergirl es que tenían unas armas extrañas, aún así empezó a luchar con ellos tratando de que nadie saliera herido, uno de los rayos la golpeó en el pecho haciéndola caer cerca de mí.

 **\- ¿Estás bien? -** Le pregunto.

 **\- Si, trata de por favor alejar a las personas, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado, ten cuidado. -** Me dice y yo solo asiento.

Hice lo que me pidió con ayuda de un muchacho, Supergirl estaba siendo atacada por los tres sujetos que la tenían rodeada, en un loco impulso agarré una silla y me dirigí al que estaba a su espalda para golpearlo, la distracción funcionó lo suficiente como para tener al otro hombre disparando en mi dirección aún así la heroína se atravesó para que no me alcanzara, usó su visión calorífica y lo desarmó luego se acercó rápidamente al último dándole un fuerte golpe en la garganta que hizo que soltarla el arma que aplastó enseguida…

 **\- Gracias Srta. Luthor. -** Me dice con una sonrisa **\- Pero no vuelva arriesgarse así.**

 **\- No lo pensé demasiado, no tienes que agradecer, solo vi que podía ayudar.** \- Le correspondí la sonrisa.

Esperó hasta que llegaran las autoridades correspondientes y se llevaran a los tres hombres. Se despidió con un gesto que me recordó la familiaridad con cierta rubia que apareció nuevamente...

 **\- ¿Estás bien, Lena? -** Pregunta Kara.

 **\- Lo estoy, Supergirl salvó el día. -** _Es tan hermosa que me corta la respiración._

 **\- Pero tú también la ayudaste, fue increíble… -** Me ruborizo.

 **\- Gracias pero ella lo es más, igual que tú. -** La observo intensamente a los ojos **\- Deberíamos ir por una pizza -** Ella asiente y salimos de ahí.

 _No, no me estaba volviendo loca después de todo... Kara Danvers es Supergirl._

 ** _Y ciertamente, la ojiverde acababa de comprender que la rubia que tanto le gustaba es una kryptoniana, uno de los seres que tanto odia su familia._**

 ** _¿Qué haría con esa información ahora?_**


	8. Celos que incitan verdades

**Siento si les notificó varias veces el capitulo, por alguna razón, no quería subirme correctamente los capítulos, así que tuve que intentarlo varias veces… Ahora si disculpen, por la incomodidad subiré uno adicional. :)**

 **xXx**

 **Celos que incitan verdades**

Llegué a mi departamento y no podía sacar de mi mente lo que acababa de descubrir esta noche, Kara la mujer con la que tanto soñé y jamás pensé volver a ver, aquella con la que hace poco me reencontré, la misma que me tiene en una nube es justamente uno de los seres que más detesta mi familia: una Súper.

¿Qué haré? ¿Debo desistir de lo que estoy viviendo con ella? Esto se aleja de la normalidad que he deseado encontrar en mi vida pero es una atracción inevitable, eso, por no saber definir qué más estoy sintiendo.

 _No, no puedo desistir, ella es mía. Bueno, no lo es aún pero casi. Mi familia no me va quitar esto, además que no tienen manera de saberlo._

Me gustaría que Kara tenga la confianza para decírmelo, esto será más complicado de lo que pensé, aunque con lo que ha estado pasando este tiempo sé que ella no tiene problemas con mi apellido, solo que igualmente no es como que puedes llegarle a alguien y decirle: "Hola soy Supergirl". Pero sería un gran voto de confianza de su parte que necesito para seguir adelante con todo esto.

Ella es perfecta, siendo humana o de otro planeta, no he olvidado cómo se sienten sus manos sobre mi piel… ¿Cuántas noches solitarias reviví aquel momento junto a esa mujer desconocida? Nadie logró causar ni la mitad de esas sensaciones.

 _Quiero más de ella, necesito hacer algo al respecto y creo que tengo un par de ideas para acorralarla, por ahora mejor dormir, mañana será un día prometedor._

 **xXx**

Desperté temprano con intenciones de desestresarme así que me coloque un top deportivo en conjunto con un leggins negro y me dirigí a mi gimnasio, por las amenazas de muerte que siempre han rodeado a mi familia decidí aprender defensa personal, por tanto procuraba mantenerme en forma, así que sin más encendí el reproductor de música y al ritmo de **Better half of me** \- **Dash Berlín** comienzo a golpear el saco de boxeo…

Sonreí sin poderlo evitar, he escuchado esa canción muchísimas veces y ahora me siento tan plenamente identificada que no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Estuve una hora más haciendo mi rutina, sentía mis músculos arder, me encanta esa sensación.

Ya en la cocina vi que la pantalla de mi teléfono se encendía era un mensaje de la mujer que no sale de mis pensamientos...

 **Kara Danvers: Buenos días morena ¿Le apetece desayunar conmigo?**

 **Lena Luthor: Si, pero yo invito, ven a mi casa.**

Le pase la dirección después de su respuesta afirmativa, vi como estaba y sonreí, _vamos a jugar un poco…_ Tomé la decisión de extender mi rutina.

Media hora después escuché el timbre sonar, tomé una toalla para secar un poco el sudor y fui hasta la puerta, sin duda ver su mirada recorriéndome de arriba abajo hizo valer el agotamiento extra.

 **\- Hola Kara, lo siento, me distraje entrenando y se me pasó el tiempo. -** Dije con mi mejor cara de inocencia

 **\- Eh, claro… No hay problema Lena, entiendo -** Dice Kara nerviosa.

 **\- Preparé unos sándwiches de pavo, espero sean de tu gusto, pero permíteme unos minutos para ducharme rápidamente. -** Ella asiente y me acerco a darle un beso casto en la comisura de sus labios. **\- No te saludé antes como es debido.**

 **\- Es perfecto, s-si, te espero. -** Yo me muerdo el labio, doy media vuelta y me dirijo a mi habitación con el contoneo de caderas más insinuante que puedo.

No tardé mucho en la ducha, me lave el cabello rápidamente para sacar el sudor, hoy trabajaría desde casa así que opté por colocarme un short gris, una blusa básica blanca, dejando mi cabello, aún húmedo, suelto.

 _Me pregunto si Kara usaría sus poderes para algo más que salvar gente, no, es demasiado decente para eso._

Salí a su encuentro, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas desviando la mirada de la puerta de mi habitación como pillada en falta.

 _No puede ser lo que pienso... ¿O sí?_

 **\- Listo, vamos a la cocina, podemos comer allí de paso. -** Le digo tomando su mano para guiarla

 **\- Te ves muy hermosa así. -** Me dice mientras se acomoda en una de las sillas, cosa que me hace sonrojar.

 **\- Gracias Kara, hoy quise tomarme el día libre de la oficina aunque seguiré trabajando aquí.**

 **\- Te lo mereces, más con todo lo sucedido ayer… -** Sonríe dulce.

 **\- Si, aunque debo decir que Supergirl estuvo grandiosa, además que es muy guapa ¿no crees? -** Ella se remueve incómoda y frunce un poco el ceño

 **\- Si, supongo, nunca me he fijado demasiado. -** Responde seca.

 **\- Me pregunto si tendrá novio, o novia… ¡Quién sabe, familia y esas cosas, o ¿será súper héroe a tiempo completo? -** Divago mientras estoy sirviendo el café para que ella no vea mi sonrisa.

 **\- Ni idea. -** Dice cortante.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Kara? ¿Te molesta que hable de Supergirl? -** Pongo una cara de consternación

 **\- No, lo siento, solo que tengo muchas cosas en mente, Supergirl y su vida privada no me interesa demasiado. -** Yo levanto una ceja y sonrío.

 **\- Pues a mi si me causa curiosidad, a fin de cuentas es una mujer muy hermosa, independientemente de que venga de otro planeta, quizás se podría decir de forma literal que "su belleza no es de este mundo" -** Me rio por la cara que trae mi rubia, está roja y no sé si por lo que dije o por celos…

 _Creo que tratar de ponerla celosa de ella misma fue una gran idea después de todo._

 **\- Supongo** \- se levanta sería **\- Yo debería irme, tengo que trabajar.**

 **\- Espera -** reacciono enseguida poniéndome frente a ella **\- ¿Estás celosa?**

 **\- Yo, bueno, solo es que…** \- se toca las gafas nerviosa - **No sé, eso creo, no es algo que haya experimentado antes.**

 **\- No deberías Kara, sabes cuánto me gustas, sí que es muy hermosa Supergirl pero ella no eres tú.** \- La siento tensarse cuando digo lo último. **\- ¿Qué sucede? Siento que hay algo más tras tu reacción -** acaricio su mejilla con cariño

 **\- Yo… Nada, no pasa nada Lena. -** Dice bajando la mirada y yo suspiro alejándome de ella.

 **\- Supongo no confías en mi lo suficiente. -** Le doy la espalda **\- Ya sabes dónde está la salida, si estás tan apurada por irte.**

 **\- Lena no, lo siento, no es que no confíe en ti, es que… Es complicado.** \- la siento rodearme con sus brazos y cierro mis ojos por el contacto de su aliento en mi cuello.

 **\- Sabes que soy una persona muy inteligente, creo que la única que hace las cosas complicadas eres tú misma. ¿Realmente quieres estar conmigo? -** Pregunto soltándome de su agarre y me cruzo de brazos para enfrentarla.

Ella suspira y da media vuelta, _supongo que no, por eso prefiere marcharse…_

Pero para mi sorpresa la veo quitándose las gafas y regresando su mirada a mí.

 **\- Por esto es complicado y no, no es por tu apellido, me da miedo que puedan hacerte daño por mi culpa Lena. -** La observo y sonrío.

 **\- Delante de todos yo salgo con Kara Danvers, si tanto te preocupa. Solo deseo tu confianza, nada más, me di cuenta ayer que eras tú. Esa forma de mirarme… -** mientras hablo me acerco, _es tan dulce cuando se sonroja_ **\- Nunca encontré una mirada como la tuya, nunca olvidé aquella noche en esa fiesta. -** tomo sus mejillas **\- Nunca nadie me hizo sentir como tú, volverte a ver fue una suerte… No quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad y no dejaré que nadie arruine esto, ni siquiera tú. ¿Lo entiendes?**

 **\- Si. -** Es lo único que la dejo decir, rodeo mis brazos en su cuello y la beso, mi corazón late tan fuerte, que creo, podría salirse de mi pecho. Siento sus manos firmes en mi cintura, me aferro a su cabello con fuerza y cada vez la situación se torna más intensa, dirige sus manos hasta mis muslos y me eleva con facilidad para que la rodee con mis piernas, acaricia de forma ascendente hasta tomar mis glúteos, los presiona lo necesario para hacerme gemir causando que me separe de sus labios tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando mi cuello expuesto para su boca.

 _Será mía y yo suya, no me importa que se caiga el mundo a pedazos, de aquí no saldrá hasta que eso suceda._

 _ **Para estas dos una nueva etapa empieza, no será sencillo, tendrán que mantenerse fuertes y unidas para lo que vendrá.**_


	9. Mía

**Este capítulo contiene escenas de rating M.**

 **La verdad, curiosamente, esta fue la primera vez que escribí una escena así, por tanto no sé que les parecerá.**

 **Un abrazo, disfruten la lectura.**

 **xXx**

 **Mía**

Me estaba volviendo loca sentir los labios de Kara recorrer mi cuello, no podía controlar mis reacciones, estaba fuera de mí, no tardó en quitar mi blusa para encontrarse que no tenía brasier, jadea al ver mis pechos erguidos rogando por atención, sumerge su rostro entre ellos para llevarme hasta mi habitación, me tumba sobre la cama observando mi cuerpo con descaro y anhelo...

 **\- Necesito que me esperes un segundo, por favor -** Dice con una voz ronca que me corta la respiración, yo solo asiento y ella, literalmente, sale volando.

Decido quitarme el estorboso short y la ropa interior cuando veo que entra nuevamente con una pequeña caja en la mano, observa mi desnudez con los ojos totalmente dilatados…

 **\- No quiero contenerme contigo y para eso necesito esto. -** Abre la caja sacando un pequeño collar con una gema verde, desorbito mis ojos al darme cuenta que es kryptonita.

 **\- Kara no, eso te puede hacer daño, no quiero que te pase nada malo.** \- Le digo inmediatamente poniéndome en pie.

 **\- Ya lo he usado antes -** Me sonríe un poco avergonzada **\- Y quiero repetirlo, confío en ti, además es solo la cantidad suficiente para ser un poco más humana, no me hará daño, Alex lo hizo para mí cuando estaba más joven y no podía controlar del todo mi fuerza, me permitía llevar una vida más normal.**

Tomo su rostro con ternura, me encanta la confianza que me tiene, no me puedo resistir a su mirada tan cdulce y deseosa a la vez… La beso, lentamente recorro el contorno de sus labios con mi lengua, reconociendo su sabor, su textura, tomo el collar de sus manos y se lo coloco alrededor de su cuello para luego deslizar mis manos hasta el primer botón de su camisa que voy quitando con mesura mientras me pierdo en su mirar azul.

 _Podría hundirme en esa profundidad para siempre..._

 **\- Te deseo Lena -** Me dice con su voz tan ronca por el deseo que no puedo evitar gemir.

Termina de quitarse su camisa junto con el sujetador, no tarda en deshacerse de los pantalones, sus labios recorren mi cuerpo marcando un camino desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos que no duda en empezar a devorar, observo como su lengua traza toda la silueta para luego situarse en la parte más sensible y necesitada, me maravillo al ver como desaparece uno de mis pezones en su boca y siento que las piernas me fallan por la excitación.

 **\- Oh por Dios Kara -** Me toma por la cintura y me arrastra a mi cama, mientras repite el proceso una y otra vez en mis senos, comienza a bajar por mi abdomen, siento su lengua formando figuras sin sentido hasta mis caderas dónde muerde con delicadeza, causando un estremecimiento y no puedo evitar arquear mi espalda sin control. Abro mis piernas para ella y gime al ver mi sexo expuesto para su deleite, me toma fuerte por los muslos sin llevarse mucho preámbulo para pasar su lengua, de arriba abajo, por los pliegues de mi intimidad y luego centrarse en mi clítoris mientras que me aferro a su cabello cual naufrago a la orilla, pegándola más a mí con ansias.

Mis gemidos no cesan y suelto un pequeño grito al sentir sus dedos deslizándose a través de mi humedad, escucho como gruñe por la sensación de mis paredes presionando alrededor de ellos.

 **\- Se siente tan bien tenerte así Lena -** su voz es mi perdición en este **instante - Deseaba tanto volver a tenerte -** Siento como sus penetraciones lentas van aumentando el ritmo de forma salvaje, deja mi clítoris para subir dando pequeñas mordidas, lamidas y besos húmedos por toda la extensión de mi piel, se enfoca por unos momentos en mis pechos nuevamente causando que mi respiración se corte en respuesta, _estoy llegando al cielo…_

Sube a mis labios que se unen a los suyos con fervor hasta que no puedo más y estallo en un éxtasis avasallador, mi cuerpo convulsionando en placer, mis uñas trazando un camino ardiente por toda su espalda… Cada espasmo me envuelve en una nube que poco a poco se disipa, admirando los ojos preciosos que tengo delante, siento que sale, muy despacio, de mi interior dejando sus dedos sobre mi boca para que pruebe mi propia esencia y su mirada se dilata aún más.

Invierto nuestras posiciones, no tardo en recorrer su figura entre mordidas y besos, con aquellos gemidos alentadores llego a su centro de placer, _está empapada…_ Mi respiración se corta al saber que soy yo la causante.

 **\- ¡Por Dios Kara! ¿Esto es por mí?** \- Sus mejillas están ruborizadas por la excitación, solo asiente y yo no tardo en probarla, sus gritos probablemente se escucharon por toda la ciudad, es tan exquisita…

 _Me volveré adicta a su aroma, sabor, a la sensación de tenerla literalmente deshaciéndose en mi boca_.

Mis manos recorren sus piernas torneadas y no tarda en llegar a su primer orgasmo, derramándose sin pudor en mi boca. No dejo que se reponga cuando introduzco mis dedos y empiezo a penetrarla con fuerza, ella enloquece entre gemidos, clava sus uñas en mi nuca, en un movimiento me guía para que la bese, lo hago sin perder el ritmo en el medio de sus piernas, _quiero más…_

Así que me detengo causándole un gemido de frustración, abre los ojos y yo me acomodo para que nuestros sexos hagan contacto, me siento desfallecer cuando su fluidos y los míos se mezclan entre sí, no tardo en empezar a moverme, la fricción se me hace deliciosa y a Kara también porque se aferra a mis glúteos incitándome aún más, juntas nos dejamos ir con nuestros cuerpos cubiertos en una leve capa de sudor.

Mi sonrisa no es de este mundo, me siento plena porque ahora si puedo decirlo…

 **\- Eres mía Kara Danvers, no lo olvides -** Tomo su rostro y la beso, con una devoción que ella corresponde.

 **\- Solo tuya Lena pero recuerda que tú también me perteneces.** \- Me responde con un gruñido para luego morder mi labio inferior dándole un pequeño tirón.

 _Un día indudablemente placentero._

**xXx**

Desperté un poco desorientada, permanecí aun con los ojos cerrados, no sé a qué hora nos quedamos dormidas, sólo sé que mi cuerpo se sentía perfectamente complacido. Siento su mano acariciando mi rostro, abro los ojos y me encuentro con sus hermosos azules, por la ventana noto que está cayendo la tarde, le sonrío, veo que aun tiene el collar puesto, me estiro para besarla y se lo quito en el proceso, tomo la caja, que noto, está recubierta de plomo, lo guardo y veo como las marcas que tenia por varios lugares de su cuerpo desaparecen poco a poco, _es fascinante..._

 **\- Hola -** Me dice con una sonrisa radiante

 **\- Hola -** Acaricio su rostro, quitando algunos cabellos rebeldes **\- Eres hermosa, aun no puedo creer que estés aquí.**

 **\- No tan hermosa como tú y bueno, sinceramente, tampoco yo puedo creerlo. -** Suelta un suspiro que me causa un leve sonrojo.

 **\- Debes tener hambre ¿pedimos algo? -** Ella asiente

 **\- Si, por favor, me muero de hambre…Y sé que tu también. -** Me levanto rápidamente perdiendo un poco el equilibrio por el temblor de mis piernas, Kara me sostiene en sus brazos enseguida **\- Creo que nos inspiramos**. **–** dice tímida.

 **\- Un poco, si -** reímos **\- No todos tenemos poderes de regeneración.**

 **\- Pero me tienes a mí para cuidarte mientras repones fuerzas.** \- Me da un casto beso en los labios...

 _Es un encanto._

Pedimos algo a domicilio, durante la espera Kara me llevó a darnos un baño, nos pusimos algo cómodo, la comida llegó y decidimos ver una película mientras hablábamos tonterías.

 **\- ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche? -** Le pregunto.

 **\- No hay otro lugar donde desee estar... -** Llevándome en brazos hasta la habitación.

 _Una Súper con una Luthor... ¿Quién lo diría?_

_**El destino es incierto para nuestras chicas, se avecinaban batallas duras donde la confianza será esencial a la hora de enfrentarse a creencias, ideales y aquello que se llama familia**_.


	10. ¿Crees en mí?

**¿Crees en mi?**

La noche con Kara fue una maravilla, no pude haber deseado nada mejor, ella aún dormía así que decidí levantarme a prepararle un desayuno, quería saber si esto para ella era tan importante como para mí, me dio a entender que si pero no puedo evitar la inseguridad que me atañe en ocasiones, sobretodo porque nuestra situación es más compleja por cuestión de orígenes.

Todos mis pensamientos se van a un lugar muy lejano al verla aparecer en la cocina con una de mis camisas y ropa interior, es tan sexy que se me corta la respiración.

 **\- Buenos días -** se acerca dándome un dulce beso en los labios.

 **\- Muy buenos -** Le respondo mirándola de arriba abajo. **\- Preparé desayuno.** **-**

 **\- Muchísimas gracias. -** Sonríe para mi, de esa manera que logra aplacar cada miedo.

Comemos en silencio, nada incómodo realmente, creo que de alguna manera ambas estamos conscientes de que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

 **\- Lena... -** Llama mi atención algo nerviosa **\- ¿Qué significo para ti?**

 **\- Justamente quería preguntarte lo mismo Kara, para mi no eres un juego, me gustas de verdad, eres una mujer sin igual... Yo sé que quizás no sea fácil por mi apellido, tu procedencia y tu capa pero realmente yo quiero todo a tu lado, aunque quizás sea mucho pedir.**

 **\- Yo también quiero esto contigo -** Dice tomando mis manos **\- No me importa tu apellido, eres excepcional, lo has demostrado en muchos sentidos. ¿Y qué más da si es difícil? Todas las cosas que valen la pena lo son. Yo estoy dispuesta a enfrentar todo a tu lado. -** Si esto es un sueño agradecería que no me despierten, debo pedirle matrimonio.

 _Ok, quizás siga siendo pronto._

 **\- Lucharemos juntas entonces, de manera oficial, aunque quizás sea apresurado... Kara ¿aceptarias ser mi novia? -** Pregunto nerviosa

 **\- Por supuesto que si Lena -** se levanta y me toma en sus brazos dándome vueltas, yo solo puedo reír. Hace tanto tiempo que me sentía tan feliz... _Creo que nunca lo he sido hasta ella._

 **xxXxx**

Ambas nos habíamos despedido después de aquel "sí" ya que teníamos que trabajar, en estos momentos me tomo un café entre tanto papeleo, mi sonrisa es inmensa, nada podría opacar eso.

 _Quizás en ocasiones se puede hablar muy pronto..._

Abren abruptamente la puerta de mi oficina y entran dos agentes de la NCPD, detrás de ellos viene Maggie con semblante serio.

 **\- ¿En qué puedo servirles, Detective? Podrían llamar antes, la educación nunca está demás. -** Hablo observando a la morena, poniéndome en pie sabiendo que esto no puede ser algo bueno, veo la mirada de disculpa que tiene Jess pero le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 **\- No es una visita de cortesía Srta Luthor, necesitamos que nos acompañe a la estación. -** Arqueo una ceja curiosa, Maggie le hace una seña a los agentes para que esperen afuera **\- Lo siento Lena, es mi trabajo, necesito que vengas conmigo, no creo que las acusaciones sean ciertas pero debo hacerlo.**

 **\- Está bien Maggie, lo comprendo.. Pero ¿de que se me acusa? -** Digo confundida

 **\- De haber ayudado a escapar a tu hermano de prisión. -** Dice tensa.

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Lex escapó? Pero si estaba en la prisión más segura de Metrópolis. ¿Y como se supone que lo ayudé? ¿Con la imaginación?**

 **\- Lo entiendo perfectamente Lena, yo no creo que hayas sido tú, digamos que es... Instinto de detective, pero al parecer hay un video que te inculpa, el FBI intervendrá. -** Suspira.

 **\- El FBI.. -** repito vagamente **\- Alex... -** Asiente cabizbaja **. - Realmente yo no hice nada, así que adelante... Solo cumples con tu trabajo. ¿Van a sacarme como una delincuente?**

 **\- No permitiré eso, vamos. -** Sonríe amablemente. Al salir veo a mi asistente con cara de angustia.

 **\- Jess cancela todas mis citas, tómate el día.**

 **\- ¿Está todo bien Srta Luthor? -** Le sonrío con cariño.

 **\- Solo acompañare a los oficiales, no te preocupes, estaré en contacto cualquier cosa. -** Ella solo asiente y salgo con Maggie.

 **xxXxx**

Maggie fue muy amable, quisiera decir lo mismo de su novia que me recibió con unas esposas en la estación y metiéndome en otro vehículo que tomó una dirección desconocida, lo bueno fue que la morena decidió no dejarme sola aún cuando Alex le insistió que no fuera.

Llegamos a un edificio donde fuimos recibidas por varios agentes armados, realmente me parecía algo totalmente exagerado. Incluso la detective Sawyer rodó los ojos ante mi "escolta".

 **\- Resulté todo un peligro para la nación, al parecer -** Espeto con sarcasmo.

 **\- Ya ves, para los Luthors ninguna seguridad es suficiente. -** Responde con desprecio la agente Danvers

 **\- ¡Oh, claro! Como ustedes son unos incompetentes es más fácil echarle la culpa a otros sólo por compartir un maldito apellido. Menos mal que yo no juzgo a todos los Danvers en base a ti, ya que tendria una opinión deplorable. -** Le digo furiosa.

 **\- Tu opinión sobre mí me importa muy poco, Luthor. Sin embargo algunos Danvers deberian ver tu verdadera cara, así sea por las malas -** Soltó yéndose por una puerta de la que volvió a salir con dos personas más.

 **\- Srta Luthor, bienvenida al Departamento de Operaciones Extra-Normales o, simplificandolo, DEO. Yo soy su director Hank Henshaw, ya conoce a la Agente Danvers y por supuesto a Superman. -** Yo los miraba seria.

 _Así_ _que no es precisamente el FBI_.

 **\- Diría que es todo un placer pero las esposas no me parecen una bienvenida, y ademas no me favorecen en lo absoluto. -** Digo en tono neutro.

 _¡Rayos_ , _esto es estúpido! Como si pudiera hacer algo con tantos hombres armados y Superman aquí_

El hombre que se presentó sonríe y hace seña a uno de mis escoltas para que me quite las esposas.

 **\- Lo siento, Srta. Luthor -** Habla Superman **\- Pero tengo un video donde se la puede ver ayudando a escapar a su hermano de la prisión -** Levanto una ceja mientras acaricio mis muñecas por la presión que causaron esas malditas esposas.

 **\- Me encantaría verlo, ya que yo no he visto a mi hermano desde que me dijo y cito: "No te tomes la molestia en volver, Lena. Elegiste no ayudarme en mi plan por acabar con Superman. No se como puedo llamarte familia". -** Digo con desdén, aun cuando todavía me dolian sus palabras.

 **\- ¿Dónde se encontraba el día de ayer? -** _Oh, bueno eso depende... A veces entre las piernas de mi novia, encima, debajo, son varias posiciones la verdad._

 **\- Es personal, pero puedo aclarar que no salí de casa en ningún momento. -** El director me mira ligeramente sorprendido pero hago caso omiso.

 **\- Estas diciendo que no** **tienes coartada. Es curioso, no te presentaste en tu empresa durante todo el día de ayer justo cuando sales en una grabación ayudando a Lex Luthor a escapar. -** Rebate Alex. Iba a responder cuando aparece frente a mi una cabellera rubia.

 **\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Lena está aquí? -** Exige la rubia, _que hermosa es._

 **\- Por esto. -** Dice Alex dándole play a un video donde aparece alguien que, sin duda, es idéntica a mi ayudando a Lex.

Yo siento mis piernas fallar y Maggie me guía a unas sillas que estaban cerca. Kara frunce el ceño... _¿Creerá en ese video?_

 **\- ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Ya fue analizado esto? Obviamente es falso. ¿Cuándo fue grabado? -** Alex la mira desconcertada al igual que Superman.

 **\- No hay que analizar algo que está a simple vista -** Dice Superman y Supergirl lo observa confusa.

 **\- ¿Te parece? ¿Por qué no? Winn -** Un chico que estaba en las computadoras se levanta, ella le entrega el dispositivo **\- Analiza ese video, es algún tipo de montaje para no mostrar al verdadero culpable.Y tú, querido primo, ¿cuándo te ha funcionado el "a simple vista" con Lex Luthor?**

 _Ella..._

No puedo retener las lágrimas que se escapan de mis ojos.

 **\- Tú realmente... ¿No dudas de mi? ¿Crees en mí inocencia? -** Voltea a mirarme, su semblante serio cambia a uno más cálido, se acerca bajando un poco para estar a mi altura.

 **\- ¿Fuiste tú? -** Me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza **\- Eso basta, sé que no eres tú. Y por si no te lo he dicho: no eres tu apellido y no te juzgaré por el. -** Acaricia mi rostro, secando así las lágrimas que fluyen rebeldes **. - No me han respondido de cuando son las supuestas grabaciones. -** Enfrenta nuevamente a los presentes.

 **\- De ayer. -** Responde el director ya que los otros dos parecen en completo shock. **\- Lena no fue vista en su oficina ayer, por eso todo parece inculparla.**

 **\- Estaba en su casa -** Responde Kara. **\- Conmigo.**

Todos la observan como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza, a excepción de Maggie que sonreía.

 **\- ¡Deja de protegerla Supergirl! -** Grita molesta Alex.

 **\- Siempre la voy a proteger te guste o no, pero es cierto. ¿Quieres detalles de lo que hicimos durante todo el día y toda la noche? -** Continua la rubia.

 **\- ¿Qué? -** Dicen Superman y su hermana a la vez.

 **\- Lena es mi novia. -** Todos se quedan sorprendidos. **\- Si necesitan pruebas, pueden revisar los videos de las cámaras de seguridad que hay en su casa, allí verán a que hora entré y a qué hora salí.**

 **\- Kara... -** Digo tomando su mano, ella la eleva junto a la mía para dejar un beso en el dorso de la mía

 **\- ¿Sabe quién eres? -** Espeta Superman.

 **\- También sé quién eres tú, Clark. No hace falta mucho para darse cuenta de ello habiendo compartido con ambas identidades. -** Le digo ya con mi paciencia colmada.

 _Ni que fuera a estar diciéndolo a los cuatro vientos._

 **\- Srta Luthor discúlpeme -** habla el director del DEO. **\- Yo tambien había establecido juicios sin conocerla**.

 **\- No se preocupe, supongo que mi apellido me precede. -** Le respondo amable.

 **\- Tiene mi total confianza y para demostrarlo.. -** Su apariencia cambia **\- Soy conocido como Martian Manhunter, mi verdadero nombre es J'onn J'onzz. -** Dice extendiendo su mano y la estrecho agradecida.

 **\- Un placer pero... ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?**

 **\- Digamos que sus pensamientos son, demasiado sinceros. -** Yo me sonrojo avergonzada **\- Me disculpo pero es un mal hábito desde que soy agente, tengo el poder de leer las mentes a excepción de los kryptonianos -** Asiento comprensiva.

 **\- ¡Ya sé quién fue la persona que ayudó a Lex Luthor! -** Grita Winn.

Todos nos acercamos y yo no podía entender como, la que se hacía llamar mi madre, podía alentar las locuras de Lex.

 **\- Después de todo comprendo porque los recelos con mi apellido, les daré la ubicación de propiedades a nombre de los Luthors pero probablemente Lex tenga otros lugares de los que yo no tenga conocimiento.**

 **\- Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida -** Dice mi chica, sonriendo con total comprensión.

Tengo un mal presentimiento con el escape de mi hermano, deben estar planeando algo grande.

 ** _Y aunque la pequeña Luthor no es consciente de ello, su presentimiento es acertado._**

 ** _Lex Luthor daría a luz en cualquier momento lo que llamará su "Mayor creación"._**

 **xxXxx**

Bueno espero que este capitulo les guste, perdonen la demora pero estoy sin computadora, me animé a editarlo por el teléfono, cosa medio tediosa.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
